


Adored by Him

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Dodie Clark song, Mileven, Multi, Unrequited Love, angst? kinda yeah, byler one sided, dustin n lucas are the best bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: and i dont hate youbut oh it stingshow does it feel to be adored by him





	Adored by Him

"I love you, El"  
"I... love you too Mike" she answered simply, looking lovingly up at her boyfriend.

Mike tucked a short lock of brown hair behind her ear, the brushing of his fingertips on her cheek making the heat rise to them.

She glanced behind Mike, where Will, Lucas and Dustin were all talking about.... the thing Dustin had made Steve shove in the fridge.

Dustin and Lucas were deep in conversation, with rapid hand movements and probably the biggest shit eating grin she had ever seen courtesy of Dustin, however she saw Will staring at Mike, quietly mumbling in agreement to whatever the other two were saying.

Mike of course was oblivious as can be, seeing as he was facing her, turning his back on his friends using his finger to trace alongside her face.  
~  
Will sighed looking dreamily at Mike and Eleven, Mike was sitting on the couch, Eleven propped on his lap. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest seeing them like that, Mike looking at El like she was his world, El with her head resting on Mike's shoulder as she played with his curly locks.

He didn't notice that Dustin and Lucas had fallen quiet about their conversation on the demodog.

"Dude" Lucas said quietly nudging his shoulder "You cant keep this up, looking at him all the time not telling him"

Dustin nodded "Lucas may not know anything about the new species that is demodogs" he said with a snicker as Lucas shoved him playfully "But he is right y'know"

Will buried his face in his hands "I know... but... he loves her.. and I know I shouldn't feel like I do... but I want him to look at me.. like he does her"

Dustin took a bite from a chocolate bar, talking with the gooey mess of caramel and nougat still in his mouth "You should talk to Eleven"

"Wha- why?" 

Lucas turned away from Dustin with a disgusted look, instead opting to look at Will "I'm not saying Mike will leave Eleven because honestly that boy is infatuated with even just the idea of her"

Will nodded, Eleven had been the reason he wasn't in the Upside Down anymore and he knew Eleven cared about Mike more than anyone, Mike had been the first to show her kindness.

He sighed, El didn't deserve to be on the other side of his loneliness but Dustin was right if he didn't own up to his feelings.... he'd blow up.

"I- okay.. when?" Will asked, fiddling with his mom's embroidered table cloth.

Dustin grinned at Lucas, who smiled back with a just as equally shit eating grin "Ranger, we have a mission"

"We sure do, Bard" Lucas said, getting on his feet.

Will laughed "You two are dorks" 

Dustin pouted indignantly "We are helping you!"

He put his hand out in front of him "Heres the plan, Ranger and Bard will distract the Paladin while the Cleric talks to the Mage, got it?"

Lucas put his hand on top of Dustin's, smiling at Will "Cmon Cleric"

Will grinned, putting his hand on top of Lucas' "I'm in"  
~  
"Hey Mike!" Dustin said, sitting himself down next to the two lovebirds 

Mike looked up at Dustin "Hey dude, what's up?" He asked, his hands still on El.

Dustin glanced at Lucas who nodded "I- I need your help, my cat got stuck in a tree"

Mike blinked "Your.... cat?"

Dustin nodded eagerly, grabbing Mike's arms, earning a small squeak from El as Mike was pulled away.

"Mike..." El muttered, looking wearily as he was pulled away from her and through the front door.

"Dont worry El, I'll be back before you know it" He said letting himself be dragged off by Lucas and Dustin.

As soon as Mike was out of sight, Will sat down next to El, smiling warmly at the girl "Hey El"

Eleven smiled "Will... What's up?" She asked, moving her legs into a more comfortable position since she wasn't on top of Mike anymore.

Will looked down to his hands which were playing with each other, he took a deep breath "How do you know Mike loves you?" He asked, biting his tounge to stop the overflowing bitterness from leaking out.

El smiled, a smile he recognized immediately. It was such a simple gesture but it spoke volumes, it was a smile that belonged to someone who was in love.

"He tells me" She said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear "he says it a.. lot... how much he loves me"

Will blinked, his mouth moving before he could stop it, the words spilling out.

"How does it feel to be adored by him?" He half-whispered, looking sadly at the girl who had everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n likes highly appreciated!!!


End file.
